7 Deadly Sins
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Akatsuki. Siete son los pecados capitales, y siete de los miembros de Akatsuki cometen cada uno de ellos. Siete miembros de Akatsuki son pecadores y todos son conscientes de ellos e incluso disfrutan con ello. Cap 6&7: Avaricia & Soberbia. [Completo]
1. Lujuria

Hola, inicio un nuevo proyecto corto de siete drabbles, Pecados Capitales de Akatsuki. A muchos nos gustan los fics de humor y parodia de Akatsuki, pero no debemos olvidar que son un grupo de criminales de rango S, asesinos despiadados algunos de ellos, no los estoy insultando porque muchos tienen un oscuro pasado que les ha hecho cambiar además a mi me encantan malos o cómicos, akatsuki me encanta. Por eso al informarme un poco acerca de los 7 pecados capitales no pude evitar pensar en ellos más que nada al ver que varios de sus miembros encajan perfectamente con los pecados propiamente.

El orden de publicación será el orden de los pecados impuesto por Gregorio Magno, hay otros pero elegí este sin ningún motivo en particular realmente. Al final del capítulo aclararé otros aspectos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Los **siete pecados capitales** son una clasificación de los vicios mencionados en las primeras enseñanzas del cristianismo para educar a sus seguidores acerca de la moral cristiana. El término «capital» no se refiere a la magnitud del pecado sino a que da origen a muchos otros pecados. Son capitales porque para conseguirlos pecas de varias formas.

* * *

**1. Lujuria**

La lujuria es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, o un deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable.

_"El hombre de la cuna a la sepultura es una bestia de lujuria" – Fernando Vallejo_

_Deidara_

**Luxuria**

* * *

—Deidara…

Su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros no era más que música para sus odios. Sentir el deseo que provocaba su ser solo le llenaba de placer, de éxtasis. Saberse irresistible y deseado le hacía sentir un fuego en su interior, el fuego de la victoria, del orgullo, de la satisfacción.

Algunos de sus compañeros decían que era femenino, pero si escucharan a todas las mujeres a las que les reglaba su cuerpo y su tiempo, quizás cambiaban de opinión.

Porque él, que era femenino, él a quien llamaban Deidara-chan, iba con la cabeza bien alta al ver la locura que causaba en el género femenino, disfrutaba más que nadie al ver las miradas llenas de deseo pecaminoso que le perseguían cada vez que salía a la calle entre civiles. Se sentía poderoso y se sentía en la gloria infinita al llevar a cabo esos placeres carnales a los que se había hecho adicto.

No podía sino disfrutar al ver a esas mujeres suspirar por él, gemir por él, perder la cordura y pecar por él y por su cuerpo. Odiaba la mirada de indiferencia a su arte, porque era como si esos ojos sintieran indiferencia hacia él. Pero los ojos llenos de pasión que lo observaban desde la cama eran totalmente diferentes.

Esa pasión, ese deseo, esa **lujuria**, le hacía sentir ardor en las venas. Le hacía sentir el fuego prenderse en su interior hasta reducir cualquier cordura a meras cenizas y perderse entre esos cuerpos que sin ningún pudor se entregaban a él.

Como todo lo que merecía la pena para él, ese deseo ese fuego era efímero. Algo que tras acabar se apagaba hasta el siguiente encuentro. Era algo que como el arte explotaba dentro de su ser, mostrando una belleza que proporcionaba placer y alegría y luego desaparecía fundiéndose con el aire y haciéndose efímero ante sus ojos.

Le gustaba ser deseado y provocar deseo a los demás. Le gustaban esas miradas que de verdad lo miraban con admiración, esas miradas que él esperaba para su arte y desgraciadamente no llegaban.

Por eso se sumergía en esa adictiva **lujuria**. En ese desesperado placer carnal que le provocaba el sentimiento que él anhelaba, ese reconocimiento, esa admiración, ese poder sobre las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.

Y se permitía perderse en él, poniéndose a prueba, probando a cuantas mujeres era capaz de seducir en un día, a cuantas las haría temblar bajo su cuerpo, a cuantas vería desearlo.

Incluso se permitía fantasear con la única mujer de su entorno que no parecía ceder a sus encantos, Konan. Esa mujer callada y seria que solo acompañaba a Pain como si de una parte de este mismo fuera. Nunca venia sola, nunca podían hablar apenas con ella, si ella aparecía era porque Pain también estaba, juraría que nunca la había visto sin el líder a su lado. Y esa misma característica de fruto prohibido era lo que daba rienda al anhelo de Deidara. Seducirla era una meta que se había propuesto, todo pensaban que entre ella y el líder había algo, pero a Deidara no le importaba, él solo quería saciar su orgullo herido, solo quería saberse pudiente de tal hazaña, ella no le importaba más de lo que lo haría una hormiga en el suelo, era la prohibición lo que el anhelaba. Era la sensación de poder lo que él deseaba sentir. Eran los ojos que lo miraban con deseo y admiración lo que él quería ver.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Pereza**

La verdad es que es mala suerte tener que empezar con este que era de los que menos me gustaba pero al final ha acabado gustándome algo más. Lo he enfocado al arte, como todo en Deidara. Realmente creo que la fustración de Deidara al ser menospreciado y no ser alagado por su arte le puede llevar a buscar esa admiración en otros aspectos.

El fic tiene una estructura que básicamente es:

1.Título / Pecado

2. Definición y cita

3. Personaje

4. Pecado en griego

Las definiciones son de wikipedia, están bien explicadas y sin complicaciones así que no le di más vueltas. Iré poniendo más personajes en la información del fic según vayan saliendo.

Intentaré actualizar los sábados.

Ya os dejo en paz, un saludo :D

¿Quien será el siguiente pecador?


	2. Pereza

Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**2. Pereza**

La pereza es el más «metafísico» de los pecados capitales, en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno en sentido estricto es pecado mortal en cuanto se opone directamente a la caridad que nos debemos a nosotros mismos y al amor que debemos a Dios. La pereza engloba la tristeza y depresión.

_"La pereza, es decir, la pasión de la inacción, tiene, para triunfar, una ventaja sobre las demás pasiones, y es que no exige nada." – Jaime Luciano Balmes._

_Itachi_

**Acidia**

* * *

El peso de los días le oprimía lentamente cuando una vez más, iba junto a su compañero a acatar una misión encomendada por el líder. El eterno silencio que parecía rodear a su persona a veces se le antojaba monótono. Los ocho años en la organización le producían cansancio.

Un cansancio que Itachi nunca había sentido.

Un cansancio que se transformaba en aburrimiento. Y que luego tornaba hacia odio, para finalmente volver a cambiar en pereza.

Porque era lo único que la organización le producía: **pereza.**

Siempre el mismo desarrollo, siempre las mismas misiones. Siempre dañar a personas que no le habían hecho nada y no poder negarse, siempre ese aura de abstinencia a su alrededor.

Se abstenía a hablar más de lo necesario y normalmente solo con Kisame, se abstenía a sonreír o mostrar algún sentimiento, se abstenía a colaborar activamente y con ganas en las misiones que le daban y por sobretodo se abstenía siempre que podía de matar a personas.

Por eso estar en Akatsuki le producía cansancio y pereza. Pereza al ver su monótona vida avanzar sin detenerse nunca. Pereza al levantarse cada mañana y encontrarse aun vivo en un mundo en el que no tenía nada, solo la persona a la que más amaba y a la que esperaba para que acabara con él de una vez por todas y así descansar del dolor que siempre desde hacía ocho años sentía en el pecho.

Esa apatía hacia el mundo y su devenir era algo que al parecer era ya una característica más de aquel nombre que lo definía, Itachi Uchiha. Y probablemente todos esperarían más de un asesino frío y cruel capaz de masacrar a su propia familia. Sin saber que aun ese asesino lloraba cada noche con un dolor demasiado fuerte en el corazón y demasiadas pocas ganas de seguir en el mundo. Solo esperaba ver a Sasuke aparecer y asesinarlo, que su hermano pudiera por fin librarse de su asquerosa persona y acabar con esa pereza que sentía al saber que tenía que seguir viviendo con el dolor y la tristeza oprimiendo su pecho.

Claro que esa apatía al mundo era beneficiosa, pues Pain podía mandarlo donde fuera que no montaría en pataletas y quejas como Hidan o Deidara, él solo asentiría y acataría la orden sin más, destinado a ser uno de los peones más fáciles y más preciado de Akatsuki. Él, era solo una sombra más en esa organización, pero una sombra sin apenas voluntad que era elegida como el peón mas valioso, todos sabían que era el peón que podía llegar al final del tablero y cambiar sus tornas, pero Itachi no quería eso. Él solo quería desaparecer de una vez del mundo de odio y venganza en el que se encontraba y poder descansar del dolor y la culpa, de la pereza que le daba seguir adelante día a día en un mundo el cual, ya no le aportaba nada.

Lejos quedaba aquellos tiempos en los que afrontaba la vida con una sonrisa, en los que las misiones lo hacían sentir nerviosismo y ansias, esos días en los que ansiaba volver a casa y escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño llamarlo, ver a su serio padre estar orgulloso de él y pedirle a su cariñosa madre que le dejara jugar más tiempo con Sasuke. Ese niño había muerto con su familia y ahora solo quedaba el cuerpo enfermo de un hombre con un eterno dolor que solo era movido por el amor hacia su hermano. Ya no volvería nunca a sentirse como ese niño que fue una vez, ahora solo podía sentarse a esperar a su hermano, sentarse a esperar a que le encomendaran una nueva misión, esperarse viendo la vida continuar y sentirse atrapado por ella, combatiendo con la pereza que le daba seguir levantándose cada día y volver a sufrir hasta perderse en los sueños.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Gula**

La pereza es para Itachi porque en cuanto vi que también englobaba la depresión y la tristeza lo tuve claro. Itachi es un personaje triste, que mató a su familia por hacer un bien común sacrificando sus sentimientos, a mi siempre me ha dado la impresión de que tiene ganas de morir, que anhela ver a Sasuke llegar y que lo mate librándole del dolor que le produce el saberse asesino de aquellos a los que amaba.

Este es otro de los drabbles que no me gustaba demasiado, menos mal que a partir de ahora vienen los que me gustan.

¿Quien será el siguiente pecador?


	3. Gula

Hola, tercer pecado y tercer drabble, este me gusta la verdad, es más oscuro por decirlo de algún modo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**3. Gula**

La gula se identifica con la glotonería, el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida. La gula también incluye ciertas formas de comportamiento destructivo.

_"La gula y concupiscencia, matan más que la abstinencia. – Anónimo._

_Zetsu_

**Gula**

* * *

Otra reunión acababa, y una vez más se hundía en la tierra hasta fusionarse con ella, una vez más desaparecía entre el verde del entorno. Fusionándose con lo único en lo que se sentía uno más, con lo único que lo respetaba y le hacía hueco en su esplendor, con la naturaleza. Otra vez se iba a la nada a esperar, esperar como siempre hacia tras escuchar cómo le criticaban, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Él solo era un títere en Akatsuki, un individuo que ni siquiera era humano y que solo servía para dar información. Así lo definían y así era. Eso era lo máximo que Zetsu escuchaba de su ser, nunca más, nunca un elogio, nunca una buena opinión, al revés, solo escuchaba lo inútil que era y que solo servía como espía.

Pero él era más, él era el que iba a los escenarios de las peleas donde sus compañeros habían muerto, él era quien los exterminaba, él era el que acababa del todo con la gloriosas existencias de los demás. Sí, él ni más ni menos, Zetsu era el que los hacía desaparecer por completo del mundo. Él, que solo era un inútil.

Al principio no le importaba, era un ser creado con unos propósitos, pero desgraciadamente no era un peón sin sentimientos, ojala lo hubiera sido y así las palabras de los demás no le dolerían. Pero no, él sentía un odio horrible dentro de sus ser cada vez que lo desestimaban, cada vez que lo insultaban, cada vez que se olvidaban de él. Pero no necesitaba venganza, porque la venganza que les daba ya era parte de su trabajo.

Ir donde esos grandes luchadores que lo criticaban habían perdido la vida y eliminarlos era su trabajo y ahí era donde él se vengaba. Ahí era donde él, que no era más que una planta según los demás, devoraba a todos esos que se reían de su condición reduciéndolos a un mero recuerdo. Y eso le satisfacía.

Le alegraba escuchar que un nuevo miembro había muerto, le alegraba saber que uno más de los considerados "útiles" había caído y que él le diría el último adiós. Le encantaba llegar y encontrárselos muertos ante él, arrodillarse a su lado y reírse con malicia y placer antes de empezar a devorarlos, antes de empezar a trocear sus cuerpos y hacerlos desaparecer físicamente de una vez por todas. Porque ahí era cuando el obtenía su venganza, cuando a partir de los que lo criticaban, él obtenía sustento, él se beneficiaba, él saciaba su **gula.**

Una gula que al principio no sentía, una gula a la cual empezó a rendirse al encontrarse a si mismo deseando que sus compañeros murieran. Una gula que esperaba saciar cada día con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zetsu esperaba paciente, siendo el más inútil de todos, esperaba su momento, el momento en el que con él terminaba la existencia de aquellos grandes shinobis. Disfrutaba al ver sus rostros sin vida mirando sin ver nada, disfrutaba al reírse de ellos, disfrutaba al hablarles y no obtener respuesta.

Quizás el mundo pensaba que el odiaba esa tarea que le era encomendada, quizás el mundo lo veía repugnante, quizás lo era, pero en silencio el disfrutaba al saciar su gula, una gula causada por la venganza y la humillación.

Una venganza que culminaba en una macabra sonrisa y un sincero pensamiento: Tú eras útil y yo un inútil, y sin embargo tú estás muerto y yo estoy aquí, vivo, alimentándome de ti.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Ira**

La planta va a tener suerte de que cuando escribí este drabble aun me caía bien xD porque ahora no soporto a Zetsu, a ninguno. Si leéis el manga me entenderéis.

Dejando todo eso de lado y centrándonos en el Zetsu que veíamos al principio y que recordemos practicaba el canibalismo, creo que no me equivoco al decir que es uno de los miembros más terroríficos y perturbantes de Akatsuki. me parece un ser siniestro y extraño, que de verdad era de los más extraños de esa organización.

Me gusta este drabble (en comparación con los dos anteriores) , es oscuro y cruel como quería que fueran la mayoría.

¿Quien será el siguiente pecador?


	4. Ira

Hola, bueno voy a aumentar el ritmo de publicación por umm...precaución diría yo, hace mucho que tengo escritos los drabbles pero ahora va a haber bastantes fics de pecados rondando por fanfiction y no quiero que se me acuse de plagio por publicarlos después aun cuando ya los he escrito así que voy a publicar hoy dos y el próximo sábado dos también acabando con la saga. Espero que os gusten los pecados que quedan.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**4. Ira**

La ira puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enfado. Estos sentimientos se pueden manifestar como una negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás y hacia uno mismo, impaciencia con los procedimientos de la ley y el deseo de venganza fuera del trabajo del sistema judicial (llevando a hacer justicia por sus propias manos), fanatismo en creencias políticas y religiosas, generalmente deseando hacer mal a otros.

_"La ira: un ácido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en la que se almacena que en cualquier cosa sobre la que se vierte. – Seneca"_

_Hidan_

**Ira**

* * *

Música, música en forma de gritos penetraba suavemente sus oídos mientras sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar esa hermosa melodía que eran los gritos de dolor. Una víctima se retorcía en el suelo gritando y gimiendo de dolor mientras Hidan solo alzaba su vista al cielo sintiendo el dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo, notando sus músculos tensarse ante los cortes y elementos incrustados en ellos. Sentía la gloria de Jashin en su ser, volviéndose uno con el ser al que se debía, sintiendo el dolor de la víctima con él y disfrutándolo cada vez más.

Anhelaba su ritual, coger solo una gota de sangre y después solo con eso hacer a una persona retorcerse hasta la muerte frente a él no tenia precio, sentir esos gritos taladrar su cabeza y ver las lágrimas caer en sus caras era perfecto para él.

A veces no podía evitarlo y comenzaba a reírse desquiciadamente cuando veía a la gente gritar y llorar, si supieran el placer que le producían esas reacciones quizás no las harían para así al menos tener un último acto de rebeldía, aunque en el fondo las odiaba.

Odiaba esas víctimas que lloraban y pedían clemencia, disfrutaba al verlas sufrir pero odiaba ver existencias tan patéticas en la faz de la tierra, además le hacían sentirse mal de mandar tales inútiles al seno de Jashin.

Él prefería el dolor reprimido, las miradas de odio dirigidas a su ser por las victimas más valientes, esas que se resistían e intentaban atacarlo, esas que le decían que algún día tendría su merecido esas que lo miraban con ira.

La misma **ira** que a él le producía escuchar plegarias a dioses que no eran Jashin-sama. Porque cuando las victimas empezaban a suplicar a sus patéticos dioses sentía el odio y la ira apoderarse de su ser. Esos malditos sacrificios lloraban por un dios ajeno cuando él los estaba mandando al seno de su dios, no eran más que viles desgraciados que no merecían la pena. Esos rezos inútiles solo conseguían enfurecerlo más y que se mutilara más lentamente más profundamente causando el dolor más inhumano del mundo mientras les decía que su dios era el único verdadero, un dios que disfrutaba del dolor y pregonaba el sacrificio.

Las victimas que lo miraban con extrañeza le daban asco, igual que las que decían que era cruel y estaba loco. ¿Cruel? ¿Acaso no veían los muy desgraciados que él compartía su dolor? Jajaja en realidad sabía que si era cruel y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba ese miedo, esos gritos, esas peticiones de misericordia y de auxilio que nadie atendía, esas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre en el suelo.

Su ritual le daba sentido a la vida, lo hacía ser inmortal y lo hacía colmarse de placer al sentir el dolor agudo en su piel, al notar la sangre caer en cascada de su boca tras una profunda puñalada en su ser, al sentir su carne abrirse en dos tras pasar el afilado filo de su guadaña por ella y escuchar los gritos ajenos mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando. Mientras su sonrisa era roja de sangre y sus ojos empezaban a dilatarse de excitación. Cuando notaba su piel quebrarse ante su vara de metal cuando penetraba su propio corazón y escuchaba el último grito de la víctima.

Después simplemente se quejaba de que le dolía todo el cuerpo mientras salía del símbolo de Jashin trazado con sangre en el suelo y veía como frente a él la victima reposaba inerte en un charco de sangre roja como el fuego.

Ellos se lo buscaban, él sólo quería adeptos a su religión, más inmortales como él, alguien con quien debatir la magnificencia de su señor, pero esa gente solo acababa produciéndole asco e ira y por consiguiente unos deseos de sacrificarlos que no podía ignorar. Después al final siempre se sentía mal, por no haber conseguido más adeptos. Pero era tarde, si no querían unírseles, conocerían Jashin en el más allá, eran unos desgraciados con suerte, pues él y su inmortalidad nunca podrían conocer a su amado dios.

Mas no le importaba, pues su vida se debía al dolor, al sacrificio humano y al placer eterno que le producía un grito de dolor y la sangre bañando su cuerpo.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Envidia.**

Este si, este si me gusta, porque es más oscuro y sangriento, quizás no lo entendáis pero de verdad quería que fueran así; oscuros, sangrientos, perturbadores... básicamente Akatsuki.

Definitivamente la Ira iba a ser para Hidan del tirón pero cuando leí "fanatismo en creencias religiosas" ya fue como una señal, Hidan a nacido por y para este pecado y el encaja perfectamente.

¿Quien será el siguiente pecador?


	5. Envidia

Por fin la envidia, el drabble que más me gusta. La envidia parece ser mi pecado definitivamente porque además es el que me ha tocado en un reto... no hay que tener envidia, la envidia mata.

Advertencias: Sangre... tampoco demasiada, no diría gore pero hay sangre.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**5. Envidia**

La envidia se caracteriza por un deseo insaciable, aquellos que cometen el pecado de la envidia desean algo que alguien más tiene, y que perciben que a ellos les hace falta, y a consiguiente desean el mal al prójimo, y se sienten bien con el mal ajeno. La envidia es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas.

_"__La envidia es mil veces más terrible que el hambre, porque es hambre espiritual" – Miguel de Unamuno._

_Sasori_

**Invidia**

* * *

Las miraba, y por más que las miraba seguía sin encontrar un defecto. Por cada segundo que las observaba le parecían más perfectas. Estaban ahí enfrente de él, y cada segundo que pasaba observándolas era un segundo de su vida que pasaba, que se perdía en el tiempo y que lo hacía avanzar en él, que lo hacía envejecer, sin embargo en ellas un segundo más o un segundo menos no era nada. Porque las marionetas eran eternas.

Sasori se sentaba y las observaba durante segundos, minutos e incluso horas, maravillado por sus creaciones, por esos objetos que tenían todo lo que él ansiaba.

Eran eternas, eran inmortales, eran una belleza que duraba para siempre. El tiempo no influía en ellas ni tampoco morían como si lo hacían los humanos.

Le encantaba observarlas, ver esa maravilla que él denominaba arte. Tocarlas y sentir ese tacto frío y áspero que la madera trasmitía a cada roce en su piel, tan distinto de su propio cuerpo.

Y no podía evitar sentir **envidia**.

Envidia al no notar calor en esos cuerpos inmóviles que colgaban a su alrededor, envidia al no notar pulso en ellos, envidia al saber que no dependían del oxígeno para existir.

Se sentó, y tomo en sus manos un brazo a medio acabar de una marioneta y acaricio su superficie, notando ese frío y áspero tacto que ya esperaba, entonces subió su túnica tocando de igual forma su propio brazo, notando esta vez calor y suavidad. Un calor que significaba vida humana y le producía asco y odio.

Ellas tenían todo lo que él ansiaba, una vida eterna, una vida que no se corroe, que no se acaba, una vida que con solo cambiar piezas sigue funcionando, una vida que no siente ni tiene sentimientos, ni emociones. Odiaba el tacto y el calor humano que su cuerpo desprendía cuando se abrazaba a sí mismo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, esas lágrimas calientes y llenas de sentimientos que no hacían más que recalcar su patética naturaleza humana. Si no fuera humano, si todo el mundo fuera marionetas todo sería perfecto, sus padres no habrían muerto y el no lloraría por ellos, no lloraría por la soledad que apretaba su pecho y estrujaba su corazón. No estaría ahí envidiando a sus creaciones porque sería una.

Seguía teniendo el brazo de marioneta en sus manos y con un vistazo a su mesa encontró el instrumento que necesitaba, cogió el cuchillo y lo paso por su antebrazo haciendo un corte largo pero no profundo, y se quedó observando como ese líquido caliente salía del corte y caía por su piel haciéndola sentir aun más caliente, manchando sus ropas y el suelo. Luego con el mismo cuchillo cortó igualmente el antebrazo del brazo artificial de madera que tenía delante y vio como además de una pequeña raja nada más ocurría. Una vez más miró la sangre correr por su brazo mientras la tocaba y entonces se dio cuenta. Él no sería más un humano, no sería más una existencia condenada a que ese líquido rojo le diera la vida.

Con el cuchillo comenzó a cortar sus dedos sin poder reprimir los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta demostrándole una vez más que no era más que un patético humano que sentía dolor. Pero una parte de él gritaba de placer, por fin encontraba la solución, por fin dejaría de mirar con envidia a esas marionetas, por fin seria una. Quizás no podría convertirse directamente pero si poco a poco, una vez hecho tendría toda la eternidad por delante.

Horas después contemplaba maravillado su nuevo brazo, su nueva mano mientras que con su mano humana la acariciaba y sonreía al no notar calor, al notar solo frío y aspereza. Era demasiado perfecto para esperar más. De nuevo el cuchillo entró en su carne rajando, mutilando y cortando su débil cuerpo humano, manchando todo de sangre y provocando gritos de dolor en su persona, pero estaba feliz, cuando el dolor se fuera sería inmortal. No moriría como hicieron sus padres, no sentiría calor en su ser, sus ojos de madera no derramarían lagrimas, su corazón dejaría de doler.

Los días pasaban mientras Sasori seguía mutilándose cada vez más, haciendo que el suelo de la habitación se tornara rojo, creando un mar con su propia sangre bajo sus pies, mientras él la miraba desde arriba maravillado de que sus nuevos pies no pudieran notar el calor que seguramente ese líquido estaba desprendiendo. Matando poco a poco su ser, su cuerpo humano, despojándose de esa piel suave reemplazándola por una madera rasposa.

Y aun así seguía mirándolas, mirando maravillado esas creaciones para llegar a ser como ellas, abrazándose a sí mismo como hacía desde niño y disfrutando al no sentir ningún tacto, ningún calor, nada. Superando por fin el odio que le producía su condición humana, acabando con la envidia que le producían sus marionetas.

Pero, todavía las envidiaría algo más, todavía le dolía una parte alojada en su pecho de madera, todavía había una parte de él que no había podido descuartizar y mutilar, todavía su odioso corazón humano palpitaba entre paredes de madera en su pecho, algún día se libraría de él, para así no tener recuerdos ni sentimientos, algún día lo convertiría en madera y de nuevo observaría la sangre de este manchar su insensible nuevo cuerpo. Algún día dejaría de envidiar a sus creaciones y sería completamente una marioneta. Algún día dejaría de considerarse humano, y no tenía prisa, puesto que le esperaba la eternidad.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Avaricia**

Si, es el más largo de todos, no pude evitar emocionarme e incluso lo podía haber hecho más largo pero ya no es ni un drabble sino una viñeta por lo que tuve que parar.

Me encanta, me encanta la parte macabra y perturbadora de Sasori, el hecho de que sea un títere, un muñeco realmente, el momento en el que Sakura lo destroza y se vuelve a unir y su cabeza da un giro de 180º, sus ojos desquiciados y locos... Si me encanta todo eso de Sasori no lo puedo evitar y por eso me he dejado llevar xD

Definitivamente la envidia era para él. No se como se hacen las marionetas humanas ni como Sasori pudo convertirse en una él mismo pero mi mente se lo imagina de ésta forma. El próximo pecador es tan obvio que no me atrevo ni a poner ¿quien será el próximo pecador?

Si os a gustado dejadme un review :D


	6. Avaricia

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**6. Avaricia**

La avaricia es -como la lujuria y la gula-, un pecado de exceso. La avaricia es el afán o deseo desordenado y excesivo de poseer riquezas para atesorarlas. Búsqueda y acumulación de objetos, estafa, robo y asaltos, especialmente con violencia, los engaños o la manipulación de la autoridad son todas acciones que pueden ser inspirados por la avaricia.

_"No es la pobreza la que aflige, sino la avaricia; así como no son las riquezas las que preservan de todo temor, sino la razón" - Epiceto_

_Kakuzu_

**Avaritia**

* * *

Un golpe seco llegó a sus oídos. El golpe del cuerpo inerte de la victima caer ante él. Una víctima que tendría quizás familia, sueños, ambiciones, pero desgraciadamente él también tenía sus propias ambiciones y para ello matarlo era necesario.

No iba a discutir la moralidad de sus actos, mataba para conseguir dinero. Como bien decía Hidan iría al infierno y poco le importaba, iría cargado de dinero y se movería a sus anchas por inframundo gracias a él. Porque el dinero es el único idioma global y el único que carece de palabras para hacerse entender. Y si le permitían decirlo, él se consideraba un virtuoso en ese idioma que era el poder adquisitivo, en ese idioma cuyas palabras eran monedas y sus expresiones papeles rectangulares.

El dinero se había convertido en su única forma de vida y gracias a su longevo cuerpo cada vez era más experimentado en esa vida. Cada vez se sentía más cercano a la felicidad absoluta, cada billete era simplemente un paso más hacia su particular Edén, hacia su particular clímax, aunque luego todo tornara negro y en infierno se convirtiera todo.

Se había rendido hacía mucho a la **avaricia **y día a día solo caía más en ella, entregándole su vida, su tiempo y sus esmeros.

Mataba, mataba sin ningún tipo de problemas, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Mataba de una forma tan casual que parecía que simplemente estuviera haciendo lo cotidiano que todos han de hacer. No sentía nada, ningún dolor, ningún resentimiento ni ninguna empatía, en ninguno de sus cinco corazones. Corazones que reponía con esas víctimas. Era un amante del dinero por lo que ser ahorrador era parte de su definición como persona por eso si mataba para conseguir dinero en las recompensas al entregar al muerto no estaba de más aprovechar e ir reemplazando los corazones que empezaban a envejecer.

Atroz, sí, él era un ser atroz. Un ser que atravesaba el pecho de sus víctimas y arrancaba de éstas el corazón palpitante para después descoserse a sí mismo e introducirlo dentro de él, y luego las dejaba caer, produciendo un ruido sordo al colisionar con el suelo que Kakuzu había ya asimilado como sonido cotidiano.

Cualquiera se escandalizaría al ver y escuchar caer un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, pero para Kakuzu era mucho más llamativo e importante las gotas de lluvia que caprichosamente podían colisionar con una roca en su caída desde el cielo. El ruido de un muerto al caer no era nada, no cuando se ha escuchado varias veces.

¿Cuántos habrían sido? ¿Cuántas vidas habría arrebatado en lo que llevaba de existencia?

Cientos, quizás llegara a miles, pero lo ignoraba, no le importaba en absoluto, contar muertos era una gran pérdida de tiempo, lo único que sus dedos podían contar eran los billetes, los billetes que se deslizaban entre sus manos haciéndole sentir vivo, haciéndole palpitar de felicidad y realización sus cinco corazones.

Vivía en el pecado según su compañero y era consciente de ello, aun más lo disfrutaba. Si esa vida era pecado todos debían de pecar pues era una vida plena. Y cuando ardiera en el infierno, se defendería negociando su propia situación con el mismísimo diablo con unos simples papelitos verdes en fajos.

* * *

**Próximo pecado: Soberbia**

Y con el próximo pecado acaba todo, es el último de la lista.

¿Quién será el siguiente pecador?


	7. Soberbia

Hola, bueno con este drabble se acaba la Saga. Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre los pecados son un tema que me encanta y quizás vuelva a abordar en un futuro. Vamos con el último pecado: Soberbia.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**7. Soberbia**

La soberbia es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, y de hecho, es también la principal fuente de la que derivan los otros. Es identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros. Genéricamente se define como la sobrevaloración del Yo respecto de otros por superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo, situación o bien en alcanzar un estatus elevado y subvalorizar al contexto. También se puede definir la soberbia como la creencia de que todo lo que uno hace o dice es superior, y que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás.

_"La soberbia nunca baja de donde sube, pero siempre cae de donde subió." – Francisco de Quevedo_

_Pain_

**Superbia**

* * *

Su mano se alzaba, y como si de por sí sola tuviera vida todos la observaban pendientes de la orden que con esta les daría. Porque él era el máximo exponente del poder del mundo ninja. Él, como líder de Akatsuki era el más respetado en esa organización. Él era quien mandaba, quien decidía. La mano ejecutora, la llave maestra. Aquel que dispone la partida y utiliza a los peones en pos de su beneficio.

Porque él era Pain, él era Dios.

No le importaba si otros lo negaban, él era Dios, y la opinión de los demás era innecesaria, Dios no se rige por los demás se debe a sí mismo y ya está y ese era su papel.

Acallar las voces que osaban alzarse contra él, el Dios Supremo. Disponer de sus peones para que trabajaran a sus órdenes. Mandarlos a capturar los bijus aunque murieran en el proceso. Porque para eso él era el Dios y los demás meros peones sacrificables en pos de ganar la partida.

Él ordenaba. Él disponía. Él decidía sobre la vida y la muerte.

Él era Pain, él tenía seis cuerpos y todos eran Dios.

Tenía todo lo necesario para ser la divinidad que salvara al mundo, tenía el Rinnegan, gracias a él tenía el poder que otros soñaban, decidía sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre la humanidad, sobre la gravedad, sobre el entorno y el más allá.

Y como Dios que era lo movía un buen propósito. Traería la paz, una paz fundamentada en el miedo, una paz condicionada por el dolor. El mundo se condenaría a un dolor incomparable y aprenderían con él que la guerra solo produce dolor y muertes y que para no sufrir de nuevo tenían que deberse a la paz.

Él era una divinidad, con todos los requisitos, con todos los pros y los contras.

Tenía un mesías, un mesías que había divulgado ese objetivo de paz un mesías que había reunido adeptos a esa nueva doctrina en busca de la paz y un mesías que había muerto por defender ese sueño común: Yahiko.

Tenía un mártir que se había sacrificado para poder crear a ese Dios, un mártir que había dado su cuerpo y su poder para lograr el objetivo: Nagato.

De la unión del mesías y el mártir había surgido el Dios absoluto y verdadero: Pain.

Y por último tenían el ángel, el ángel regalado por los cielos que veló por el mesías, veló por el mártir y ahora velaba por el Dios, el ángel que volaba en alas de papel: Konan.

Tenían todo lo necesario para adueñarse del mundo y traer la paz absoluta. Aun así las personas renegaban de esa divinidad, renegaban de sus métodos y de su objetivo cuando ese Dios solo quería proteger a todo el mundo del agudo dolor que los tres responsables habían vivido una vez. Claro que a los ojos de los demás solo querían y ansiaban poder, solo eran unos egoístas que buscaban dominarlo todo.

Porque en boca de Yahiko, el dominar el mundo parecía una hazaña pura, inocente y esperanzadora, libre de todo egoísmo.

Pero en boca de Pain dominar el mundo, no parecía más que un deseo ególatra, egoísta, con ansias de poder y de someter a la población a su doctrina.

En boca de Dios solo parecía un deseo lleno de **Soberbia.**

* * *

Bueno la soberbia es para Pain, porque es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados por eso encaja perfectamente en el líder de Akatsuki (supuestamente) que se creí un Dios. Me encantaba cuando levantaba la mano y dirigía y ordenaba porque era tan superior y tan soberbio.

También he hablado de los tres huérfanos porque Pain no es más que la unión de dos de ellos y en parte de Konan también. Me encantan los tres, y aunque Pain siga siendo ellos no me gusta demasiado es todo lo malo de Nagato; su dolor y su odio y el cuerpo sin vida de Yahiko.

Espero que os haya gustado esta Saga de pecados capitales.

Saludos :)


End file.
